Hidden Secrets
by Mini the Mighty
Summary: Super hero's have best friends. Usually they don't know that their super hero's. So what happens when Artemis best friend Milly tries to figure out what's going on. With the help of a mysterious boy from the coffee shop, Will she figure out Arty's secret? Or will she bite off more than she could chew and get herself and everyone she loves in trouble.
1. Secrets hidden from a friend

**Heya guys Mini here I hope you like this new story I've come up with about Artemis and her best friend Milly. Now there's actually not gonna be a lot of interaction between the main characters and the canons (Cept for Robin trolling them) Also this universe is kinda changed a bit and the chapters don't really follow the episodes at all.**

 **Chapter 1: Secrets hidden from a friend**

It was a nice day in Gotham for once. The sun was out from behind the clouds and it was in the 70's with a light breeze blowing over the city. It was perfect. But not for all. One of those people was a skinny brown haired girl with olive skin and green eyes, her glasses showed intelligence and it could be supported by the mathletes t-shirt she was sporting. Her face had dimples and a mouth that was used to smiling. But it wasn't smiling now. Actually it was scowling. And the person had a good reason too.

Milly Lastiloza was fuming. Why? Well her best friend had decidedly ditched her on her 16th birthday vacation. A vacation she and Arty had been planning for weeks. One that was supposed to be full of fun, as they hung out on a cruise ship flirting with the cute boys on the ship.

But noooo the bad ass had disappeared with only a text to explain it. The text was and I quote 'Sorry Mils won't make it stuff came up at work' Milly had reread that text so many times and the only emotion that came from it was anger.

How could Arty do this to her? On her 16th birthday nonetheless.

The sixteen year old sighed looking up at her adoptive parents "She cancelled, Some family stuff came up," Milly didn't know why she lied. Maybe it was to help put up a mask that she was fine.

"I'm sorry honey," Her mother cooed to the teen trying to calm her daughter. "But we can still have fun together," She added with a light smile trying to make Milly feel better. "Yeah, I guess," Milly responded shrugging her shoulders in disappointment.

This hadn't been the first time Arty had cancelled. It had started about a month ago. Her and the blonde would go out every weekend and explore, but those weekends started to get cancelled, after school hang outs started to get few and far between. It didn't help she was going to that new gotham prep school.

Their friendship was starting to well (atleast to Milly) fall apart, And that hurt. Like really hurt. But what could she do? She felt useless tiny in this situation. Milly could figure out equations faster than the Flash could run, go on long rants about coding, and she could even teach the teachers how to teach. But the one thing the girl genius couldn't do was figure out what was going on?

Was it drugs? Maybe something illegal like gangs? Milly shuddered at the thought of Artemis getting involved in that stuff knowing how much damage a gang could cause. But a worse thought was a obvious one. Maybe Artemis didn't want to hang out with Milly anymore. Maybe Milly had done it and drove away her best friend.

That thought brought a few salty tears to her face but she wiped them away before anyone would notice. No use in crying. But there was use in thinking, thinking of whatever it could be that Artemis was hiding from her.

\- Two weeks later-

To say the trip was eventful would be a lie. Personally if Milly had a choice she would have stayed home and gone to school. Done something useful with her time. But nooooo she was forced to go on a vacation and socialize with strangers. But at least she was back home in her family apartment.

Milly loved her family's apartment, Though small the place was cozy and comforting always filled with happiness even when skies were gray. Milly felt lucky to be able to live here. She felt lucky just to have such a nice family. She felt lucky just to have her own bed and bed room. Speaking of which as soon as they got inside Milly shot off towards her sanctuary of peace and comfort.

"Are you sure you don't want dinner honey?" Her father asked as he began to make dinner for the family which was probably gonna turn into some toxic goop that her mom would somehow come in and save the food. Why do they still let him cook again?

"Yeah I got some papers to do," Milly lied, actually she was gonna come up with a plan to figure up whatever Arty was up to (Also she wouldn't risk eating the food)

"Ok, If you want any you can just ask," Her father said dejectedly but knew how important Milly's grades where to her. He also knew that his daughter was a introvert and needed as she put it "Recharge time" So letting her be, the man continued working on supper (Death potion)

Milly entered her room. Now the young geniuses room was like many others teenager's rooms. With a messy floor and things strewn around. The only difference is that hanging on the walls where science posters, Achievements, and many other geeky/ nerdy things.

Spinning into her rolly chair she felt her cat Cujo jump onto her lap immediately rubbing up against her. She pushed him off "Not now demon cat," She said to him playfully rolling her chair over to her desk that had her computer on it. Milly's computer was her prized possession building it herself. Milly cracked her fingers in front of her lifting up her glasses she allowed the computer to scan her retina. Yes scan her retina. Logging her in on instant.

"Don't you love it when your a super genius and can build anything out of nothing," Milly chuckled to herself as she then pulled up her web browser closing off the tab that had been used to access Nasa's main frame.

Going to google docs she then began to type out a list of everything she would need to find out what was going on with Arty. She also typed out a list of what could be the secret, it ranging from secret boyfriend to alien took the real Artemis and has disguised themselves as Artemis and was using her persona to infiltrate earth. When done with the list of things Milly reread it...twice.

"Hmm whatcha think Cujo anything else I should add?" She asked her Cat that had somehow made it back into her lap without her noticing. The cat meowed back to her shaking it head almost to say 'This is stupid, Now love me'

Scratching her cats head she then closed out of the document yawning as her eyes began to feel heavy. Rolling over to her bed. The young girl collapsed onto it not even getting into her PJ's. Let's just say she had a long week ahead of her.


	2. Stranger Danger

Chapter 2: Coffee shop stranger = Some danger

Milly yawned stretching her arms as she got out of bed. Checking her alarm clock she found it to be 10:00 in the morning. Milly was about to freak out about being late for school when she realized. It was saturday.

"Thank god for saturdays," She muttered quietly to herself as she stood up from her bed. The grogginess of morning still hitting her as she looked around the room finding her cat sleeping soundly in HER bed. She loved Cujo to death but he could be a little shit sometimes.

Shaking that thought off though Milly walked over to her closet. Getting out some sweatpants and tank top the young girl changed quickly hoping it was still early enough for her to go to her favorite coffee cafe 'The Espresso Express' Able to get you coffee to you in 5 minutes or it's free.

The place was pretty much a go to spot for most teenagers. It played good music, Had good people, and honestly the atmosphere was relaxing which was surprising since it was located in Gotham. Milly spent many of saturdays when her parents where at work at that coffee shop and not a one of them was wasted.

Walking out the door the girl grabbed her laptop and beanie. "Glasses," Milly remembered as she hit the side of her annoyed with her idiotic tendency to forget and leave her glasses behind.

Running back to her room she grabbed the glasses from the nightstand walking back out the door towards the coffee shop. Once she got to the coffee shop she ordered her usual White Chocolate Mocha before sitting down at one of the many booths opening her laptop as she began to hack into Artemis's email. The girl hacker continued her rampage getting through the firewalls and passwords barely noticing the world around her only stopping to take quick sips.

She was so entranced with her hacking she barely noticed a 17 year old punk coming up behind her "Hey baby you here alone?" Milly closed her eyes in annoyance. The only bad thing about the coffee shop was that some of the boys who attended believed they could flirt with anyone and everyone. Even if you asked them not to.

"What do you think?" Milly asked as she turned away from him continue to hack hoping he would get the message and leave. But the sleaze ball didn't understand no means no because he slid into the seat in front of her with a shit eating grin. "How about after we finish this coffee I show you some real fun," This is why Milly needed Artemis. To beat off these douchebags. Yes Milly can fight but not as good as Artemis could.

"How about you leave my girlfriend the fuck alone before I lay your ass out," A deep voice sounded from behind Milly wrapping a muscular and well toned arm around her shoulder. Looking towards the boy he seemed to be her age. With dark skin and a mohawk he wore a letterman's jacket of Gotham Academy. He wore a football jersey that was obviously his, What with grass stains and other stains on it. But the most obvious thing was the tattoo on his left shoulder. A black knight chess piece.

The sleaze stood up sizing him up to see if he could take the gigantic teen. But realizing he was much smaller he raised his hands "Sorry man didn't know she was taken," With that apology he then walked away from the table allowing Milly to sigh in relief.

The boy shook his head annoyed by the man then taking his arm off of her shoulder he turned to her "You okay?" He asked concerned for her safety and well being.

"Been better," Milly muttered a reply still annoyed by the whole situation. "Thank you mysterious stranger," She thanked him as she turned her attention back to the hacking.

"My pleasure mysterious princess I was just doing my civil duty," The boy replied bowing to her with a smile before sliding in the booth. "Mind if I sit here? That guys still around and it would look awkward if I just walked off," The teen explained to her not wanting to seem like a sleaze if he just intruded.

Milly shrugged her shoulders accepting of him sitting down. But she still was on the edge even if he said he was doing it for her protection she should still be on the lookout. Just in case.

"Names Jace and you are," Jace introduced himself sticking out his hand as he tried to get some form of conversation out of her.

"Milly," Milly replied ignoring the hand as she continued typing on the computer.

"Well Milly what has got you so entranced in your computer," Grabbing the laptop he spun it around to see a line of code on it. "He-hey!" Milly shouted trying to take it back.

"Hacking I see and into what?" Closing out of the tab he could then see that she was hacking into somebody's email specifically a girl from his school. Artemis Crock. "Give that back!" Milly demanded as she leaned across the table trying to take it from his hands before he could do any more damage.

"Nope, Your hacking into someone's email and I as a citizen of this fine city must turn you in," He began to stand up laptop in hand.

"And your stealing my laptop!" Milly growled as she stood up in front of him stopping his escape. He was about a foot taller than her and could easily take her down. But she would not lose her laptop she couldn't she wouldn't.

"It's minor unlike stalking someone,"

Jace shot back with a slight glare trying to make his way around the shorter girl as he tried getting out of the restaurant without causing a scene.

"It's for a good cause," Milly explained as she stepped in front of him again crossing her arms in a defiant stance.

"Uh huh," Jace rolled his eyes and pushing her lightly to the side he moved once again towards the door. Getting out onto the streets of Gotham he thought the coast was clear. Till Milly followed after him. "Trust me you wouldn't understand," She shouted out to him as she ran after Jace not able to keep up with his long legs.

"I understand that you are a stalker and a hacker," Jace replied as he quickened his pace down the street. Trying to get this crucial evidence to the police. (Ok so it wasn't crucial but still they should at least punish her)

"I'm not a stalker, I'm just a friend worried that her other friend is in trouble so I'm trying to figure out what trouble she's in," Milly said as she stopped looking at him "Because Arty has been there for me since the beginning, She always stood by my side, So I'm standing by her's," Those words made Jace turn to look at Milly "Because I am worried about her, So go ahead get me arrested or some shit but I will not stop until I help my friend out of whatever hole she is in," And with that the speech was over. It surprised Milly how well she could speak up. Especially since she was pretty much socially awkward. But she knew she had too. Or else her laptop the thing she needed most, would be gone.

Jace sighed thinking for a minute, then he turned to her "Fine but I still don't trust that your not just being a stalker," Sticking the laptop out to her in a friendly manor he allowed Milly to approach "Thank you thank you!" She thanked in excitement. Right as she would reach for it though he would lift it above his head "Buuuut just to make sure I am going to help you,"

Cursing under her breath Milly sighed then coming to a decision agreed "Fine then, But you better be somehow useful," With satisfaction Jace lowered the computer before adding "Lets get started,"


	3. Chapter 3: Don't make a sound pt1

Chapter 3: Don't make a sound.

It had been three days since she and Jace had begun this escapade and they still had nothing.

After getting her computer back Milly found nothing important on Arty's email. Just the usual spam mail. This annoyed the girl genius but Jace suggested they switch tactics and he could watch her while at school.

But that had been a bust except for learning Arty had gained some new friends while at the school. Helping to confirm Millys suspicion about Arty abandoning her for cooler friends. "I'm sure it's not that," Jace replied at the suggestion trying to calm her.

"But what else could it be? Admit it I'm not a cool bad ass, I hate sports, and I'm a nerd all those things are the opposite I would understand why she wouldn't want to hang out with me anymore," Milly moaned as she laid back on her bed being a over dramatic teenager. Jace just shook his head sitting down in her spinny chair.

The two had decided to use Milly's house as the home base for their investigations. Mostly because of her computer equipment. But also because Jace would not tell her his last name and would not take her back to his house. Which was odd but she didn't care since he was surprisingly useful. What with his daily coffee trips where he would buy her favorite coffee before he came over. He also kept tabs on Artemis. But unfortunately he was still annoying.

Finally after a few minutes of silence Jace got up, Walking over to Milly he grabbed her hand and pulled her off the bed onto her feet "C'mon both you and I need a break," Milly sighed as Jace began to slip his shoes on. "Your gonna look funny going out with no shoes," He smirked as she groaned finally moving to put on her shoes.

"Where are we going?" Milly asked as she finally stood tall ready for whatever adventure Jace had come up with. "Somewhere nice and relaxing," Jace dead panned her not giving up anymore info as he began to leave the room and the apartment

"You do realize it's Monday and we have school tomorrow so we can't stay out late," Milly continued as she followed him worried for what the other teen had planned.

But Jace would not let their destination be known as they exited the apartment and continued down the street towards the subway tunnels. Milly stuck close to Jace as they did this not ever trusting the subway. The young teen had heard horror stories of what happend to girls in subways when nobody was watching.

Jace noticed her uneasiness and allowed his dark hand to grip her white one squeezing it in a friendly 'You got this' manor. Milly smiled a tiny bit and continued to grip his hand through the subway weary of all others in it.

When done with the subway Jace continued to grip her hand. She didn't mind that much. His hand was warm and blocked out the cool gotham air. But she knew they were holding hands a bit too long. So taking her hand out of his she asked "So now will you tell me where we're going?"

Shaking his head Jace smirked "Nope not until we get there," He would keep this as a surprise for Milly something to help her feel better. "Now come on if you don't hurry we won't get there at the right time!" And with that Jace shot through the crowds of people.

"H-hey wait up!" Milly called out to him running just to keep up.

It took them a bit but the two finally got to their destination. Both were out of breath a bit taking a second to catch it. "Well Ta-Da," Motioning for the location Milly finally seemed to realize. They were at gotham pier. "Why are we here again?" She asked after a second. The pier wasn't that impressive with it filled with old and worn down warehouses. It didn't help that most of Gotham's most notorious gangs liked to operate here.

"Come on I'll show you," Grabbing her hand once again the football player made his way over to a nearby ladder of one of the warehouses.

Milly eyed it not trusting the rickety ladder that would probably lead to her death. But she decided to humor him. At least if she died she could beat him up in heaven, Or hell really she could qualify for both.

The pair made their way up the ladder getting to the top Milly finally understood what Jace was talking about. Because sitting in front of them was one of the best sunset's Milly had ever seen.

"Wow," She let that word escape her mouth impressed by just the beauty of what they were seeing.

"Yep I come here a lot, Especially when I'm stressed," Jace smiled as he sat down on the ground looking out onto the water.

The sunset itself was probably the most beautiful thing in Gotham. Especially from their angle. How the light hit the water reflecting the most beautiful colours ever seen. Truthfully it filled Milly with hope.

"Thanks for bringing me here, Even if we've only known each other a couple days," Milly sighed as she too sat down onto the ground allowing herself to watch the sunset.

And that's what they did. They were just two friends watching the sunset over their city.

Finally when it was nearly pitch black Jace got up offering a hand to Milly which she promptly took.

They began to make their way down the ladder….until the heard voices. "I hope this works and take's out those justice league punks," The voice saying this belonged to a hulk of a man. With giant muscles and a bad attitude. The man standing by him didn't seem as bad but still.

Milly knew that if they got caught they'd be screwed. Royally. So they scrambled back up the ladder onto the roof of the building, Watching the two men from the ledge.

"This little baby should do the job," The other man was much skinnier wearing a suit. In his left hand he held a brief case. Milly noticed he was gripping it as if it was his life force.

"That's if it works, And remember if it doesn't it'll be your head Mr. Mcgareet," The other man threatened cracking his knuckles.

"It'll work, Just trust me," The smaller man or Mr. Mcgareet replied. Opening the briefcase the inside held a small gun looking device.

"What is that thing," Jace asked Milly as she studied it going through her memory of weapons and other technology.

"No clue, But it can't be good if they want to use it against the league," Milly replied taking out her phone to take a picture turning off the flash and sound.

"Lets go," She muttered when she finished standing slow as to not stir any sound.

Jace nodded and he too rose slowly….until he slipped crashing against the crate causing a loud bang.


End file.
